The Way We Were
by They're Riding High
Summary: "And I meant what I said. You should come for a drink." He shook his head, trying desperately to hold in his sobs. "I can't Rachel. I can't." She gave him a smile, that sad, sympathetic smile, the one he thought she reserved for her competition when she thought they were beneath her. "I know."


It took Finn a minute to notice her. After all, he stood across a crowded New York street, almost totally absorbed in what Carlie was saying, and certainly not in a situation to be looking for anyone. But when he turned his cinnamon gaze, she was there. Directly across the street, she seemed to be staring at him too. He had to resist the urge to race through traffic and scoop her up in his arms, after all those years of being apart. His stomach churned, the love and heartbreak he had felt all those years ago swelled up in his chest. Rachel Berry.

She was the first one to make the move and quickly dodged traffic to reach the other side where he was. His first instinct was to kiss her, but he pushed the thought out of his mind, thinking about how he'd grown and how he didn't need her anymore. It was becoming harder to keep that frame of mind with each passing minute. Instead of his first thought, he hugged her tight to him and let go after a minute, not wanting to make her or Carlie uncomfortable. "What are you doing in New York Finn?" Rachel asked happily, her eyes seemed to glow with that chocolate warmth he had always loved. After realizing the silence was prolonged, he cleared his throat. "I've actually lived here for a few years now. I thought Kurt would have told you."

The glow suddenly faded. "Kurt and I haven't talked for sometime now. We grew apart." Finn nodded, knowing the whole argument all too well. He was just looking for some conversation. Before he could respond, however, Carlie tapped his arm. "Finn, who is this?" "This is Rachel, my friend from high school." It was only after the words left his mouth that he understood how much they must have stung. Rachel looked like she had been punched in the gut. She managed to smile brightly at Carlie though, always an amazing actress. "Yes. We were in glee club together." Carlie smiled back. "Glee club you say? Finn always talks about it. He says it was the best time of his life." Rachel smiled at him. "It was the best time of my life too."

"Finn. We have to go. The play?" Carlie said softly, wrapping her arm around his. Rachel looked distressed, but smiled. "It's fine. I'm late for practice anyway. Call and come for a drink Finn, it's the same number as always." It was only after she left that Finn noticed the sparkling ring on Rachel's left ring finger. He whispered to Carlie that he had to ask Rachel something. He ran across the street after her, quickening his pace to avoid being mashed by a car. When he reached her, he tapped her shoulder. "You're married?" He choked out in surprise. Rachel nodded. "Yeah, for two years now." Finn tried to smile, but couldn't manage, so he gave up. "What's his name?" Rachel looked at the ground. "It's Brody Weston." Well. That was unexpected. And it hurt like hell. It hurt so bad that he wanted to crawl into a fetal position and die. "Brody. The Brody." Rachel looked up to study his face.

"I'm happy for you." Finn struggled out finally. "I'm happy if you're happy." They fell into silence. "You are happy aren't you Rachel?" She was quiet, but finally smiled. She met his eyes firmly. "I am happy Finn. I love my husband and I love Katie." Finn swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. Fuck. He wanted to try to avoid Kaitlin. "How is she?" He asked quietly. Rachel looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. "She's absolutely perfect. You would love her Finn." He close his eyes, the world seemed to be spinning. "Is he a good father?" Rachel nodded. "Very." Finn stood up a little straighter and tried his best to seem enthused. "That's all I wanted to know." They stared for another minute, before Finn broke their gaze. "I should probably go. Carlie's waiting for me." Rachel nodded. "And I meant what I said. You should come for a drink." He shook his head, trying desperately to hold in his sobs. "I can't Rachel. I can't." She gave him a smile, that sad, sympathetic smile, the one he thought she reserved for her competition who she thought were beneath her. "I know." He hugged her again, grabbing her to him, burying his face in her hair, crying freely now. She held him tightly and he could hear her cry too. She threaded her fingers through his hair. They remained like this for a few moments, before breaking apart again.

They stared at each other now, unsure of what to do. He popped his jaw, wiped his cheeks. "See ya Rachel." He jogged back across the street and barely heard her answer. "See ya Finn."


End file.
